


Two Steps Back

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Babies, Baby Spock, Bones is a mama bear, Children, Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Daddy bones, De-Aged Spock, Star Trek: AOS, Star Trek:TOS, de-aged fic, fight me, mommy Bones, or - Freeform, spones - Freeform, what ever floats your boat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8644468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: Spock is De-aged into a toddler, and who else better qualifies to take care of a child, than an old southern doctor. A squint worthy of Spones. Fluffy and sweet. Warnings of an adorable baby Vulcan and adorable old baby lov'n Bones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving Y'all! I wanted to post something today and happened to find this in my folder. To of which I had forgottten to post. 
> 
> If it looks familiar, probably because it was on Tumblr. I just have edited it a little since then.
> 
> A real quick personal thought before you read. Just in case it confuses you, that I didn't mention Bones's daughter in this fic, or any of my five to be exact. I believe she doesn't exist in this universe, because he doesn't act quite like a father in the AOS. I know this isn't everyone's opinion, and that's fine, but it is mine! I love daddy Bones, but it sure as heck doesn't look to be the case in the new movies. He never mentions her, acts like he has any dealings with anything on earth, nor does he have that aura of a responsible parent, like a normal parent should. And I believe that Karl is a FANTASTIC actor, and he would have put a mention or something out there if it were true.
> 
> What are your alls thoughts about that? Love to hear from you.:) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Bones went over the words in the screen of his Pad. His eyes taking the unnecessary time to look up over the object, to the two year old toddler snuggled into his office chair. The small boys head tilted over the arm rest and body wrapped in a medical blanket that Bones had tucked around him when he first had nodded off. 

His eye lids were shut in a peaceful sleep and mouth hung slightly ajar for soft little snores to escape past plump youth filled lips.

Bones heaved a sigh, raising a hand to rub at the corner of his eyes. His brain on pause and and body lazy as he dropped the dim screened Pad to his lap. His work seeming to stretch on for longer than he remembered it used to being, Or perhaps it was from a long morning of babysitting the Vulcan. 

Once his fingers were removed from his lids, he opened and connected his eyes automatically to the small Vulcan once more. 

Bones felt his heart do a gentle flip, when his eyes were met with the disgruntled look of the small boys face. Dark disheveled head of hair sticking in all directions and eye brows furry from being pushed out of natural line. 

His brown eyes stared groggily. Dazed as he looked out in front of himself, at nothing in particular. 

Bones straightened his back, sitting tall on the examination bed he moved to when the toddler made his seat into a nappy area. Wondering if he should wake the boy further from his sleepy state or let him nap longer. 

But with a glance to the clock on the wall, that read it was later in the noon, he decided that he had napped long enough.

"Hey, Sleepyhead." Bones started warmly, rising from off the bed to walk over to the child. His hands already outstretched towards the other as he walked. Cooing out gentle words, to not startle the boy into a storm of waking tears. 

Bones felt his chest tighten when the Vulcan's expression went from tired, to a cringe of sleepy distress. Bone's own face twisting into a cringe.

"Oh, let's not do that." Bones said under his breath as the first little hiccup soon came from the toddlers throat. 

The cry was not loud and eardrum busting like a human child's would do, but soft and heartbreaking. Like the mew of a baby kitten calling out to its mother when it's bed turned cold.

Bones's arms thirst to hold and comfort the boy. Every lesson in his head, and love in his heart, yelling out to him, to care for the little one. Like he was born to do. 

When he finally stood in front of the large swivel chair, he bent at the waist to gather the blanket swaddled Vulcan and rose the tiny body to cradle the sobbing mess into his arms. The boys head dipped low and balled fists rubbing uncontrolled tears at his plump, blushed cheeks. 

The boy was light, when Bones picked him up. His thin little body, warm to his chest as he snuggled him tightly for security. 

He cried long into Bones's breast. The material of his shirt becoming wet and hot from the child's tear glistened cheek being pressed into him. Bones's soft words of reassurance going through one of the boys pointed ear, then right out the other. His only concern was to rid the hurt from out of his small body, to exit through his flow of tears. 

Bones bounced the boy, like how one would comfort an infant. Bones's experience never really leaving the age of the first week. Do to that is as far as a doctor gets to know his patient and little patient. But he did have a little know-how from spending what time he had, with his nephews and nieces around the holidays. His mother always teased that he was a natural, and he was delighted to know that she was right.... like usual.

The cries, after some time, settled into soft hiccups. His eyes shining brightly with liquid and face blushed deeply with strain. The volume of his sobs not matching the distress on his person.

"You feeling better now, sugar plum?" Bones asked with a crooked smile, now that the boys eyes looked up to his caretaker. 

Through the hiccups and snotty sniffles, he carefully answered a, "Uh-huh." With a shaky voice that made Bones's heart break completely in two.

"I'm glad to hear that. I feel the same way when I wake from a nap too, buddy." Bones snorted at his own words, continuing to gently bounce the boy. 

When the hiccups eventually soothed into gentle breathing, and the boys arms dug himself free from the blankets wrapped around his little body, Bones smiled with relief. The fret was over. For now..

"Now that your awake and feeling better. How's about we go find the captain and grab something to nibble on?" Bones couldn't control a chuckle when as soon as he finished talking, the boys belly rumbled loudly and his chubby features crinkled in discomfort. "Uh-huh." 

Bones's smile brightened with a single shake of his head. Heading towards the exit of his office. His thoughts already ushering them towards Jim's chamber. 

"How does a big shiny red apple sound?" Bones allowed his voice to hit high notes and his words to baby-fy as he tried to wake the boy into a happier mood.

"Uh-huh." 

Bones chucked again. "An apple sounds, uh-huh?" 

"Uh-huh." 

Bones couldn't help his full out chuckle as he closed the office door behind him. 

"You're too cute, shrunken, Mr.Spock." Bones cooed and felt his own arms tighten around the boy, that his heart was falling terribly for. 

"Uh-huh." 

*End*

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And I hope I could have brought a smile to your face! Take care!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always wonderful. Thanks again! :)


End file.
